Digimon: Naruto's Adventure 02
by 2shadowwriter2
Summary: It has been five years since the nine digidestine saved the digital world. Now it is under attack once again by the Digimon Emperor. It's up to Naruto, TK, Kari, and three new digidestine to save it once again. The long battle will not only test their friendship, but the relationship between Naruto and Kari. Rated T for fighting, swearing, and fighting. This is the sequel to D:NA.


***Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan based story.  
Naruto is the Property of Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo.  
Digimon is the property of Akiyoshi Hongo and Fuji TV.  
Please support the official releases. **

***You can now follow me on Facebook and Twitter, go to my profile for details.**

**Digimon: Naruto's Adventure02**

**Chapter 1  
A New Adventure**

_Two figures stood opposite of each other, one shrouded in darkness, the other in light. They stood across one another neither said anything or moved. The one in darkness held out his hand and blue lightning started to form and crackle within his palm. The one in light held out his hand, a blue orb began to form upon his palm. As if someone had shouted 'go' the two ran towards each other._

_"RASENGAN!"  
"CHIDORI!"_

_The two attacks collided which resulted in a huge explosion._

"AHH!" A blond boy of thirteen years of age sat straight up in his bed. He looked around his room, taking in his surroundings. Blue eyes scanned the area, searching before it all came back to him. "A dream." He breathed out. He took in the sight of the room, light orange walls, a desk with an orange top laptop computer sitting upon it. In one corner he could see his soccer ball with his cleats next to the ball. His book shelf had his favorite books upon it along with a few mangas. He looked over at his night stand, his phone sat upon a charger, next to it was his digivice. He faced an orange and black comforter that laid over his legs still, he shook his head lightly.

'_I thought you were in control of my dreams?_' Naruto thought to himself, seemingly.

"**_Not all of them,_**" A voice inside his head spoke, "**_I can only control them to an extent, but sometimes a dream like that one will slip through._**" Kurama, the voice in his head, stated.

Kurama was once a fierce nine tailed demon fox, who was once sealed inside Naruto. But thanks to certain events, Kurama was released from the seal back in the blonde's old world when he died. Instead of going to the afterlife, Naruto was brought to the digital world to help save it. He ended up doing most if not all the work. He did have help from his partner digimon Wormmon, whom the blond missed. But back to the fox, Kurama was found to still be tucked away inside the blonde's subconscious. Given that the two did merge several times, a piece of the fox was left behind.

Now, the fox helps his blonde friend with the memories and knowledge that was stored inside his head. This was compliments of the sovereigns, god like creatures of the digital world. They were the ones that brought Naruto to the digital world, they were the ones that put the memories and knowledge he now had into his head. It was a lot of information, so much so that the blond could not sort through it all, at least not by himself. That's where Kurama came in, the fox, unknown to the blonde, sat infront of a computer. The device represented Naruto's mind, the files on it, were his memories and knowledge. It was thanks to this that Kurama could help the blonde out.

"What time is it?" Naruto looked to the clock. "Shit, I'm going to be late." Naruto cursed, he then got out of bed and rushed over to his closet.

"**_Late? For what? School doesn't start for another hour and, oh.._**" Relization struck the fox.

"Yeah, I'm going to walk with Kari-chan to school." Naruto stated as he slipped on his dark blue pants.

"**_You two started dating, when again? A month ago?_**" Kurama mused.

"Yeah, and no one knows yet, not even Tai." Naruto chuckled a bit at that. He slipped on a black shirt with a green silhouette of a wasp on the chest. "So it's going to surprise everyone at school." Naruto stated as he grabbed his orange track jacket, it was his soccer jacket. On the right side of the chest area was a 'C' signaling him as the captain. On the back of the jacket was the number nine, his jersey number. It was ironic, seeing as he was the ninth child and he had the _nine_ tail fox sealed with in him.

"Bye mom, bye dad. I'm leaving early." Naruto stated to his parents as he went to the door to slip on his shoes.

"Why so early honey?" His mom, Kushina, asked him. In his old world his mother had died after he was born. But the soverighns were able to manipulate this world to have his mother in it, it was there way of saying thanks. His father too was brought back.

"He's probably going to see Kari." Minato, Naruto's father, stated as he sipped his morning coffee. He sat in front of a laptop at the table, he was a writer and a pretty good one too. He already had two best sellers and working on a third.

"At least eat something, I made pancakes." Kushina stated as she took off her apron revealing green scrubs. She was a surgeon for the local hospital, hence the green scrubs.

"No time," Naruto mentioned, he did love his mothers pancakes, but he was running late. He tapped his foot on the ground to make sure that the shoe was on right, then grabbed his bag. He then grabbed his goggles, the ones he had when he got to the digital world, they were hanging on the hat rack near the door. He slipped them on over his head to hang around his neck. "Okay, I'll be home late, I got a student counsel meeting after school today." Naruto ran up and gave his mom a kiss on the cheek, and his father a nod. He then went out the door to head to his girlfriends place.

"Oh, he's always pushing himself." Kushina stated, somberly.

XxX

"Same to you pal!" Naruto shouted at the guy that threw a cuss word his way, the idiot almost ran him over. He flipped the guy the bird then continued on to the apartment complex that was his destination.

As he walked up to the building he saw a girl around his age come out the doors. Short brown hair with a part of it clipped up out of her eyes. Her shirt was a white and pink top with no sleeves, tucked into a pair of green shorts that was held up by a brown belt with a silver buckle. Pink and white shoes were on her feet, and she also wore pink gloves that didn't cover her fingers. The gloves went up to just below her shoulders. Around her neck was the camera that Naruto had bought her last year for her birthday. It was a simple digital camera that slid open when you pulled the sides and closed when they were pushed back together. She saw the blond coming and was immediately surprised.

"Naruto-kun what are you doing here?" She asked, normally the blond would be at the entrance to the school waiting on her, this was a first.

"I came to walk you to school." He said simply.

"You never have before." She stated.

"Well you weren't my girlfriend before." He mentioned, this caused the girl to blush.

She had her head down, but Naruto could see the smile on her face. "True." She mumbled.

"Hey Kari wait up!" Naruto froze when he heard Tai's voice. The boy in question had a high school uniform on. A green blazer over a white button up shirt, and green slacks, the blue sweat band around his head along with the goggles stood out. "Oh hey Naruto what are you doing here?"

"Uh I came to walk Kari-chan to school." Naruto stated.

"Why?" Tai asked.

"Uhm," Naruto didn't know how to answer.

"Tai you don't have to know everything, anyway I'll see ya later." Kari stated as she grabbed Naruto and started to walk off.

"Uh, okay, see ya later." Tai started to walk towards where the high school was located.

"I take it Tai still doesn't know?" Naruto asked Kari as he took her hand.

"He will soon enough." Kari answered with a giggle. "The real question, is how are your fan girls going to react?" Kari had a sly grin as she looked at her blond boyfriend. The blond grew depressed with that.

"Well it's your fault I have them in the first place." Naruto huffed.

"How so?" Kari gave a 'what are you talking about?' look.

"Well, some are that way cause I'm the vice president of the student council." Naruto turn his gaze to the brown haired girl. "And whose fault is it that I'm on the dumb council?"

"Who?" Kari asked knowing the answer, she actually loved it when Naruto got riled up, she thought he was cuter than usual when he was.

"You, that's who." Naruto stated.

"Me? No." Kari stated in mock denial.

"Yes you, you were the one to nominate me for it, then you go and put up all those vote for Naruto' signs." Naruto grumbled, "and because of my academics plus my club activities along with my position on the soccer team, I won in a land slide."

Kari giggled, "well your always wanting stuff to do."

"I have stuff to do," Naruto huffed, he let go of her hand so he could better count his activities. He held up his index finger, "I'm captain of the soccer team." His middle finger went up with his index finger, "I'm president of the archery club." His ring finger soon joined the others, "I'm president of the kendo club." His pinky shot up next, "and now I'm vice president, which automatically makes me class rep." He held up his thumb at the last part of the sentence. "If I didn't have fan girls before, boy do I have them now." Naruto grumbled out.

Kari grabbed his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze, "it's okay."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks," he looked up to the sky, "what sucks is how many girls confessed their love to me before the summer break." Naruto mentioned. "I had gotten three love letters, and five girls who came up to confess to me." He let out another sigh, "I hated to deal with it, but they had to know that I am in love with somebody else." Naruto stated, this caused the girl holding his hand to blush. "So really," Naruto turned a grin to Kari, "you should be worrying about my fan girls, the crazy ones at least." The two shared a laugh at that.

XxX

Davis was pissed. He was seething when he saw who was holding hands with Kari. '_I hate that Naruto, he gets everything. Captain of the soccer team, which should have been me, all those fan girls, and now he has Kari. She supposed to be my girl._' Davis thought angrily as he split his pencil in half from bending it.

"Class we have a new student." The teacher stated as a boy walked in through the door. Naruto and Kari gasped. "This is Takeru Takaishi."

The boy waved, "you can call me TK." He was wearing a blue and yellow long sleeve shirt, light green shorts, and green shoes. A white bucket hat was on his head covering shaggy blonde hair.

"TK." Naruto and Kari called at the same time.

"Naruto and Kari, hey." TK walked to the two at there three person desk, a seat was available for the new blond.

"Hey " Naruto said walking up to his old friend. They started to do their secret hand shake they came up with a couple years ago. An up and down fist bump, followed by a bump of the knuckles, then a slap of their hands. The hands came back to slap knuckles, they then thrust their hands forward to lock thumbs. Following the momentum of the thrust they locked hands, then their free hands came to rest upon top of their grip. The others hands pushed the grip down to where it turned into a hand shake. They then pulled their hands apart, but locked fingers before doing so. They pulled then let go to where they did another up and down fist bump, then bumped their knuckles toghether. This time, when their knuckles bumped, they 'exploded' the hands outward. They began to share a laugh once they were done.

"I can't believe you remembered that." TK commented.

"Me neither," Naruto sat down next to Kari and TK sat next to Naruto. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming to this school?"

"I wanted to surprise you." TK stated with a smile.

"Wait, you knew he was coming back?" Kari asked shocked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was a surprise." Naruto stated, he sent a gaze to his friend. "Although he turned the surprise on me." TK started to laugh which cause the other two to laugh as well. TK had moved away with his mother, after she and his dad divorced. She had gotten a great job offer here and moved back so she could be closer to it. Naruto knew this cause he and TK kept in contact after the boy had left. Naruto and TK had been best friends ever since they met in the digital world. If it wasn't for Naruto, TK wouldn't have believed in himself so much.

"You know our teacher looks like Ogremon." TK commented causing the other two to laugh at the inside joke.

"Who is that guy?" Davis asked under is breath. '_How does he know Naruto and Kari?_' Davis sent a heated glare at the two blondes a couple seats in front of him.

The school day went on pretty normally nothing major or exciting happened at all during that time. Naruto TK and Kari were sitting in their home room. Kari was seated in her chair, TK was sitting in his chair to where the back was in his front. Naruto was leaning back against the desk with his bottom slightly on the top. He was telling his two friends about one summer trip he and his parents had taken a year ago.

"So when I hit the wave I stayed on the board for only a few seconds, then I wiped out." Kari and TK laughed at Naruto's surf mishap story. "Hey it was my first time on the board, the instructer said it was a pretty good shot." He faked pout, "besides, the end of the summer I surfed every wave, only wipping out when the wave was too much for me." Just as he was finished with his story a girl with long purple hair and glasses. She had a bandanna over her head to hold her hair back. She wore a red top with long sleeves and a long jean skirt. She had lite red shoes on her feet with a little bit of white in them.

"Kari-san?" She asked as she walked up to the group of friends.

"Yeah?" Kari asked when she heard the girl.

"Your Yolei Inoue right?" Naruto asked reckongnizing the girl. She had ran against him in the election of vice president. Naruto would have backed down and let the girl have at it, but Kari wouldn't have it that way.

"Oh, Naruto-sempai," She bowed to her VP. "It is a pleasure seeing you sir." She stated, being formal to the boy on the student council.

"Please no formalities I hate that stuff." Naruto stated, "So what did you want with Kari-chan?"

"Oh, that's right," she turned her attention to the girl in question, "do you know a Tai Kamiya?"

"Yeah that's my brother, why?" Kari asked, getting a bad feeling.

"Well he sent this e-mail." She showed them on her hand held.

Naruto looked over the girls shoulder and read the message. "SOS, digital world in trouble NEED HELP!" Naruto didn't put emotion into the sentence, but got the message as Tai screaming for help. Than a girl around their age came into the room.

"Naruto-sempai, the council meeting is starting, hurry before you lose a demerit." The girl announced.

"Damn it, I forgot about the stupid council meeting." Naruto cussed as he slammed his fist on the desk that was behind him.

"Naruto-kun, go to the meeting. TK and I will help my brother." Kari announced.

"But, what if something happens?" Naruto asked concerned.

"It'll be fine, now go." Kari shooed him away. Naruto obeyed, as he was leaving the classroom he heard Kari ask that Yolei girl something, he didn't hear it, for he was being dragged away by the girl from earlier. She was the secretary and also in charge of making sure everyone attended the meetings.

XxX

Naruto hated the council meetings, they were all so boring. He didn't even do much, all he was in charge of was planning school events. He had to run everything by the president, but the guy was so laid back that Naruto could plan almost anything and the guy would accept it. They had gone over a few boring things then said that he was to have something planed for a festival. The festival was still a few months away, but they were giving him notice so he could plan something. Other than that the meeting was the same boring as it always was.

He headed to the computer lab, cause he had gotten a text from Kari saying they were in there. When he went to go in he was shocked to see Davis, Yolei, and a kid from the Kendo club. He was a new member, so the boy's name escaped him. Then he remembered it to be Cody, but still he wondered why the three were they anyway. He had walked in on when Izzy had just finished expalinging about the digital world. Yolei was the first to notice him in the door way.

"Naruto-sempai?" Yolei asked, she then bowed.

Cody was shocked too, "Naruto-sama." The boy also bowed for his senior.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" Davis asked as he blocked the blonds entrance. "This doesn't concern you, beat it."

"The question is why are _you _here?" Naruto asked pointing a finger at him.

"You wouldn't understand, _Vice President_." Davis said the word with venom. Naruto wondered briefly why, then remembered that the boy too had ran for the position, but he was self nominated, no one second it. He still tried though, but was no match for the blonds popularity in the school.

"I think I would." Naruto commented, he then ventured a guess. "Digidestine." Davis and the other two newcomers where shocked to hear the boy say the word.

"How did you-" Davis was cut off by Naruto holding up his digivice, the blond was glad he always carried it with him.

"I'm one of the original nine." Naruto stated.

"Naruto-sama is right, that is like Izzy and the others." The boy looked at his yellow gripped digivice. "But nothing like ours."

"So what happened?" Naruto asked, but no one answered.

"Davis, why don't you and the other two go home. Me and everyone else are going to stay behind for a bit." Davis looked at Tai with shock.

"But I-" He never finished as Tai had giving him a lite glare. "Okay fine." The boy left mumbling something about Naruto ruining everything for him.

When they had left Naruto walked up to the others. "Okay what happened? And why is Davis wearing your goggles?" The blond looked towards Tai.

"Listen, me and Izzy are going to gather the others, and we'll meet at the park near the playground in two hours. I'll explain it to you then as well as to the others." Tai instructed.

Naruto let out a sigh, "fine." He felt a pat on his back and turned to see Kari was the one doing the patting.

"Don't worry, why don't we go to that ramen bar you like so much." Kari suggested as a way to lift the boys spirits.

"Sure," he turned to TK, "you wanna come with?" TK nodded.

Kari looped her arms through both blondes arms, then led them out the door, "Well let's get going."

XxX

"The gangs all here." Sora stated looking around at the gathered eight digidestine. "Too bad Mimi couldn't make it."

"I talked to her, she says she wishes she was there and to tell Palmon she said hi." Izzy stated.

"Too bad she had to move to America." Sora stated with a sadden look.

"So," Matt started from his seated spot on a swing, "Armour Digivolution?"

"Yeah," Tai nodded, he was standing next to Izzy by the slide. "I wasn't able to lift the digiegg of courage even though I had the crest of courage. When I touched it the first time three new digivices came out."

"So that's how the other three got theirs?" Joe asked standing between Matt and Sora.

"Yeah, plus Davis was able to pick up the digiegg, then a new digimon came out from underneath it, Veemon I think was his name." Tai stated, "Then his digimon partner was able to 'armour digivolve' where as Agumon couldn't even digivolve."

"That's strange," TK stated. He was leaning against a tree across from where his brother sat.

"Yeah," Tai nodded his head in agreement. "Agumon said it had something to do with those weird spires that had shone up. The one called the digimon emperor apparently is behind te towers."

"Digimon Emperor?" Sora asked.

"I have no idea who he is, he wears a helmit that covers his whole head. The helmet has a reflective lens cap in the front, so I can't see who it is." Tai stated somberly.

"He was also able to take control of digimon by using these things called 'dark rings'." Kari stated. She was standing next to Naruto, her arm was loop around his and she was leaning against the blond. Sora saw the close contact, she didn't comment though. "And according to Gatomon, he has a digivice that is similar to Davis's and the others."

"That's weird," Joe stated, "I thought only digidestine had those."

"I don't get it either Joe," Tai stated, "I would like to find out though."

"Well," Izzy started, "this is a fine mess we have here, but we might as well clean it up."

"Yeah," Naruto started, "since that explanation is over." He turned his gaze to Tai, "Why was Davis wearing your goggles?" Naruto motioned to the ones around his neck to add visual aid.

"Well the goggles symbolize him as the leader." Tai shrugged.

"And you really think he can handle it?" Naruto asked, he never moved from his position. He and Kari were near TK.

"Yeah." Tai answered with confidence.

"Okay, well we'll see." Naruto sighed out.

"If that's over," Sora started, she then turned a teasing gaze to Naruto and Kari. "When did you two start dating?" The two in question began to blush madly.

"WHAT?!" Tai shouted, he pointed at Kari, "you two are dating? When were you going to tell me? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Calm down," Naruto motioned his hands to calm the boy, "we only started a month ago."

"Did you defile my sister?" Tai made his way towards the two.

"TAI!" Kari shouted with an angry look and a blush on her face.

"What?! No!" Naruto stated just as embarrassed as his girlfriend by the question.

"Tai calm down." Matt stated annoyed.

"Don't tell me to calm down." Tai shouted at the other boy.

"You know Naruto can kick your ass right?" Matt stated. "He did go toe to toe with the Dark Masters."

"I don't care, don't you dare do anything to her." Tai gave the blond a heated glare.

"Relax the most we've done is some heavy kissing, I mean lite kissing." Naruto was quick to recover, but that didn't calm the older boy down.

"What? You've kissed already? Why didn't you two tell me, how did I not see it?" Tai combined the two questions.

"Well you have always been dense." Matt commented causing everyone to laugh at Tai's expence.

"Back to serious business," Izzy stated, "who all is going to the digital world tomorrow?"

"I am." Sora stated.

"I can't, my band just got a gig and we gotta practice for it." Matt stated.

"I can't either, I got term papers coming up that I gotta get ready for." Joe stated sadden, he really wanted to see Gomamon again.

"I'm going back." Tai stated.

"I'm going too this time." Izzy said after Tai's statement.

"Me too." TK said.

"And me." Kari said.

Naruto had a sad look on his face. "I can't, I got an Archery club meeting."

"Well that's okay, we all can't go." Tai stated.

"Well, let's all head home." Matt stated, the others started to go their separate ways.

Tai looked at them all, "Naruto," Tai called to the blond, "can you hang back for a second?"

Naruto looked at Kari, "Going on, I'll be along soon." He gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

Kari smiled, "play nice." She called mostly teasing towards Naruto.

Naruto shook his head, he walked up to the boy, "Listen Tai, Kari and I-"

"Relax this isn't about Kari," Tai smiled, "although I would have aprreaciated being told."

"Well I wanted to tell you but your Kari's brother so, yeah." Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

Tai chuckled, "anyway, it's about the others." He grew serious, "To be honest, I don't know how Davis will handle being leader. I'm also worried about the others, and Kari." Naruto was wondering where the older boy was going with this, he decided to keep silent and await the boy's finish. "I would like you to try and keep an eye on them, just to keep them safe."

"Tai, I appreciate that your concern about them, but I don't know what all I could do." Naruto shrugged, "but I will protect Kari and free the digimon." '_again_' he added in his head, he could hear a chuckle from Kurama.

"Well, if you could, well see ya round, and don't keep Kari out too late." Tai walked off with a chuckle. Naruto shook his head a lite chuckle in his throat.

XxX

A lot has happened since the arrival of the three new digidestine. For one they each now had their own digimon partner. Naruto still hasn't been to the digital world, his stupid school activities kept him from doing so. But today he was able to get out of a meeting early, and so he headed straight for the computer lab. He saw that no one was there; he assumed that they were still in the digital world. He approached the computer that he was told about, he studied the device. He saw that the computer had a portal hooked up to it, and that it was open. He held up his digivice to the screen, and was shocked at how it felt to be downloaded.

"Whoa talk about surfing the net." He stated, and then he felt some weight on his back and sides. When he observed the weight in question a smile broke upon his face. "Oh these are a sight for sore eyes." Upon Naruto's back was his quiver; inside amongst all the arrows was his folded bow. Behind it and close to his back were twin golden batons, and on the front of his quiver was the hilt to the Raijin no Ken. He had twin tan pouches and he could feel that the pouches were full. His smile grew when he touched the handles of his twin trench knives. He drew the bow along with an arrow, he strung it and pulled it back. The string was strung as tight as before, tighter than his custom made bow for the archery club. He let the arrow fly and watched as it imbedded itself deep within a tree. "Perfect."

"Naruto?" The blond recognized that voice; he hasn't heard it in years. He turned to see off in the distance, his old friend and partner.

"Wormmon!" Naruto called, he put his bow away and ran towards the digimon.

"Naruto!" Wormmon shouted as he ran/crawled towards the blond. The digimon leapt into the boys arms and the two shared a tight hug. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too, buddy." Naruto stated, he sighed as they ended the hug. "A lot has happened."

Wormmon nodded, "indeed, the digital world is in danger once again." The digimon sighed.

"Well then it's a good thing that we are here, right pal?" Wormmon nodded.

"You've grown Naruto." Wormmon commented on the boy's size. "Wait, you have to come see this, I found it the other day." Wormmon began to lead the way towards a cave entrance. Just as Naruto was about to enter the cave he had gotten a text message on his phone.

He flipped open his phone as he and Wormmon entered the cave. "A message from Kari." Naruto said aloud.

Wormmon glanced behind him, "How is she? Gatomon talks about her a lot."

"She's good, in fact we are uh dating, now." Naruto was a bit embarrassed to admit that.

"Oh? That's cool, one question, what is 'dating'?" However, Naruto ignored the question and instead looked to the message.

"She wants to know if I am out of the meeting." Naruto began to type on the qwerty keyboard of his phone. "I'm telling her that I'm in the digital world now." He hit send then placed the phone in his jacket pocket.

"Here we are, take a look." Wormmon pointed to a rock with some kind of object on top.

Naruto couldn't make out what it was, so he went closer. His eyes widened when he saw that the object was in fact egg shape. It had a flat bottom and appeared to be a dark forest green in color. There were clear wing like things that appeared to wrap around the egg, showing only a bit of the forest green color. On top was what looked like a tuff of red orange hair with twin dark forest green antennae coming out of the top. On the back was twin black stick like objects. The most surprising thing about the egg was the symbol on the front, that same spiraling leaf that he has always loved. "Is that the digi egg of determination?"

"I guess so, I thought it was pretty cool, so I stayed by the cave entrance just to be sure it was protected. I knew you would return so I kept it safe for you." Wormmon stated.

"If it is even for me." Naruto stated, before Wormmon could ask what he meant, Naruto's phone went off again. "Now Kari is calling me." He answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Naruto-kun, we need your help, the digimon emperor has us surrounded and our digimon are almost worn out." She sounded frantic.

"Where are you?" Naruto waited while he listened to her explain their location. "Just hang on, I'll be there soon." With a quick good bye, and an 'I love you' that shocked the blonde. He wrote it off as her just afraid that they wouldn't see each other again, which he would not make a reality if he had anything to say about it. "Okay, time for doubt is out," Naruto made to grab the egg when a bright light shined from his waist. "My digivice?" Naruto held the object up and watched as it morphed into an oval like object with a black antennae at the side and neon orange hand grips on either side. One large round button in the middle, two little arrow like buttons underneath. "Cool."

"Let's go Wormmon." Naruto placed the egg inside his other jacket pocket. He grabbed the digimon, and after a hopeful check, he found that he now had the plates on his shoes. He zipped out of the cave and ran as fast as he could to the battlefield. He got there within a few minutes after the call with Kari had ended. He kept her last words to him in the back of his mind, they could discuss them later. He came upon a scene that shocked him, black dinosaur like digimon surrounded the other five digidestine.

Near them on a flying dragon like creature was a figure dressed in an all-black outfit, that looked like a school uniform, with a black cape that had a blue inside lining. Black gloves and combat like boots, the thing most noticeable is the helmet over his head that hid his face. The helmet covered all of his head with only a clear mirror like visor in the front; it showed only the reflection of the battle. By his side was a smaller digimon, black in color with an imp like face. A red du rag with an evil looking smiley face upon the garment, last thing to note are the red gloves the only other type of clothing he had on. Naruto knew it to be Impmon, the digimon had his arms folded an evil smirk were his only features.

Without words he and Wormmon leapt into battle, Naruto took out his twin batons and started to make his way through the crowd of dinosaurs. Wormmon was gumming up their feet with his thread like goo that he blew out of his mouth. Naruto and his partner made his way to the other kids. "Is everyone alright?"

"Naruto?" Davis asked in disbelief at the blonde being there. "How did you get here so fast?"

"Naruto is faster than normal when he is in the digital world." TK stated.

"Naruto-kun, you made it." Kari hug the boy, who returned it.

"There is no time for that," Davis said with red in his face. "We're surrounded."

"I got this." Naruto pulled his bow out along with a regular arrow.

"Wait, there just being controlled by the rings around their necks." Kari said fearing the boy might kill the digimon.

"Gotcha." Naruto fired the arrow at a DarkTyranomon, they thought it was going to hit it in the throat but it was actually aimed to the right a bit where it struck the ring causing it to collapse. "One down, and only like thirty to go." Naruto stated looking around, he could easily take them all out, but they were innocent digimon. Plus he still remembers the promise he made to Kari, to never hurt, kill, or allow an innocent digimon to die. He broke it once, but not again. "I can't hit them all without hurting them."

"Just forget about that, we gotta get out of here." Davis shouted.

"No!" Naruto shouted, "My first priority always was and always will be the safety of _all_ digimon." Naruto turned to face the crowd of dinosaur digimon, doubt started to cloud his mind. That is until he felt something at his legs, looking down he saw it was Wormmon.

"Use it." The digimon stated simply, at first Naruto didn't know what the digimon was talking about. But then he remembered the egg he had found.

"Right." He reached into his pocket, and to the shock of the others, pulled out the digi-egg of determination. "Let's do this Wormmon, digi armor energize!" He shouted with a determine look on his features while holding up the egg.

"Wormmon armor digivolve to…" Wormmon and the egg came together to show a silloete of a bipedal creature wrapped in green leaves. Behind the figure Wormmon appeared, then Stingmon, followed by JewelBeemon, then finally GrandisKuwagamon. The leaves then blew away as a bipedal insect creature that resembled Stingmon only without the black armor he is known for wearing. His claws seemed like fingers almost, over his chest was a dark green flak jacket, he was wearing navy blue capri like pants. On his head keeping the spikey red orange hair in check and keeping his antennae back, a black head band with a metal plate covering where his forehead would be. Engraved on the plate was the symbol for determination, completing the look were twin swords that look like katanas strapped to his back in an X formation. "Ketteimon Ninja of Determination."

"Whoa, who is that?" TK asked shocked.

"That's Kettiemon," Pattamon stated form his partners arms, "They say that he has trained his whole life in the ancient ways of the shinobi, and is a master of the art. Watch out though his Twin Strike is deadly accurate and he'll poison you with either his Acid Claw or Acid Kick."

"Wow," Naruto breathed out, '_Is this the Sovereigns doing?_' Naruto asked, the digimons attire seemed to resemble what most shinobi of the Jonin rank wore in his old world. "Let's do this Kettimon." Naruto drew his twin trench knives, and to the shock of the three new digidestine and their digimon, jumped into battle with his partner. The two made a great pair that was for sure. While Naruto stepped on and leapt from one digimon to the next distracting them, Kettimon used his twin swords to slice through the dark rings without any harm to the digimon. While Naruto used his trench knives to also slice through the dark rings easily. "We could use a little help here, just saying." Naruto stated when he had a second to speak.

"Right, let's go Veemon" Davis stated as the others soon join him. Soon there were now six armor level digimon plus one human fighting the brain washed digimon.

Naruto took out the last ring then stopped to admire their work. The ground was littered with broken dark rings, and the DarkTyranomon were leaving as well. Naruto looked to see the Figure on the dragon still there. He put his trench knives away and took out his bow and arrow, stringing one up, he fired it at the figure. To his shock the figure caught the arrow before it struck his face. Whoever this guy was he was good.

"Impressive work digidestine." The figure stated as he came closer on his flying digimon, the voice sounded to be deeper than it should be, most likely using a voice changer inside his helmet. "Very impressive," The reflection of Naruto's arrow was shown in his visor, He threw the arrow back at Naruto who caught it with ease. He had a hard look on his features.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I am the digimon emperor," The deep voice came again.

"No, _who _are you?" Naruto put emphasis on 'who'.

"Wouldn't you like to know." The figure laughed as he flew away, "till next time digidestine!" He shouted as he flew off.

Naruto looked at his arrow, '_who is that guy? How could he easily catch my arrow like that, not even the Dark Masters could do that._' Naruto put the arrow away, '_I have to figure this out, plus try to get these Digimon he has under his control freed. But how?_'

"Naruto-kun!" Kari shouted as she hugged the boy once again. "Thank you for coming."

Naruto nodded, "Anytime Kari-chan, I'll always be there to help you." She knew he meant it, which made her hug him even more.

"Man, why does Naruto get the hug? I helped too." Davis stated annoyed.

"Actually Veemon did the work for you, while Naruto-sempai actually fought the digimon." Yolei stated with stars in her eyes, "Naruto-sempai is so cool."

"Naruto-sama, thank you for your help." Cody bowed to his senior, considering that Naruto was the president of the kendo club, which Cody was the member of.

"You're welcome." Naruto started to rub the back of his head, while his other arm was wrapped around Kari's waist holding her close to him. Kari didn't seem to mind, in fact she had her own arm around the blonde making them even closer. They walked away, leading the group back to the screen to the real world.

**(A/N: Well here you go, the sequel you have been wanting. Why was it so soon? Well I've had it done for almost a year now and I have been waiting to put it up. So what did you think of it? How do you like Kettimon? I wanted to pay homage to Naruto(the anime) in some way. What do you think about Kari and Naruto? Yes their will be some drama their, it will start soon. Not every relationship is perfect, and it isn't shown in most fanfictions but I want Naruto and Kari to really mimic a real life relationship. The fighting, the arguing, the being mad at each other for a long time. But also the make up that will bring them closer together, and I hope to capture that. Well leave a review, I am really interested in hearing what you guys think. Well ttfn, ta ta for now.)**


End file.
